


Day Four: Earth 3

by BunnyJess



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Blackmail, Blood, Bruce Wayne is Owlman, Crack, Daddy Kink, Earth 3, F/F, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jason wasn’t ever adopted, Jealousy, Mentions of Creampie, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of malnutrition, OJTW2020, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Open Relationship, Sociopaths, Unprotected Sex, Wounds, baby girl - Freeform, dick grayson is talon, mentions of blowjob, mentions of murder and attempted murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jay Todd is a free spirit. Nothing or no-one can hold her down or tell her what to do/wear. Not even the alpha she shares most parts of her life with. She plans to enjoy her concert with Kyle. Her pack don’t agree with her outfit, except for the fire in her alpha’s eyes. She plans to bring him home a gift that will make him pay attention to her for days to come.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Kyle Rayner, Jason Todd/Punchline, mentioned:
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge, omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Day Four: Earth 3

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Earth 3 and yes, I did use it as an excuse to write Jay as a sociopathic woman who enjoys sex.

There was a loud crash from somewhere in the penthouse and Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew it would be one or more of his children and not their pets. He just knew. His suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later when Dick, Tim, and Cass came barrelling into the kitchen where he was trying to drink his coffee in some semblance of peace before having to meet the Syndicate for something or other. He’d not been paying too much attention at the time because of the same children now stood panting before him.

“You can’t let her go out like that B!” Dick flailed his arm in the direction of the door. All his usual grace as Talon disappearing as he tried to make his case. Tim and Cassandra bobbed their heads in agreement. If they were agreeing Bruce knew it must have been and.

He looked over his alpha children. If Cassandra was stood in front of him then that could only mean that they were talking about his baby girl, and only, Jay. She’d been a terror that ruled the roost, both figuratively and the actual Roost, since he’d found her aged twelve and cowering at a crime scene. A fact that hadn’t changed now she was twenty-two as she was even more fearsome now. She’d not been scared of him, unlike the majority of Gotham’s populace. She’d seen him as a saviour who’d freed her from the man trying to force her into sex work.

“Jay.” He called out. The clicking of her heels on the hardwood floors preceded her arrival and he braved for her entrance.

Just as Bruce had expected his baby girl, his little precious omega who’d never recovered from her childhood malnutrition, was wearing something ninety-nine per cent of pack alphas would have made her change out of. Her hair was a rumbling mess of raven curls, falling behind her shoulders. Shoulders that were left bare by the off the shoulder crop top she was wearing. It looked like something she’d sewed together instead of the, no doubt, ridiculous price tag that it would have been. His only omega didn’t bother with making things when she had access to Bruce’s black card.

He gave her a very pointed once over. “Jay-lass, I don’t think you should-” Never let it be said that the pack alpha didn’t try. The problem was Jay had him wrapped around her little finger.

“Now come on Daddy. I’m not going to change.” Jay did a twirl, showing off the red soles to her heels and Bruce felt his eyes bulge out of his head when he saw the back of her outfit. Her shorts were cut so low that he could have sworn he saw some of her arse. She held out her hand once she’d finished, waggling her fingers. “Kyle’s taking me to the concert in Robinson Park and I need cash. You know Limp Ring ain’t going to have given him his cut on time.”

Bruce was pretty sure he was supposed to have more resolve that this as he reached for his wallet. He was Owlman for Christ sake. Scourge of the underworld and ruler of Gotham. His family were as dangerous and in control as he was. He wondered if that was where he went wrong. Helping them turn into better versions of him and helping turn the tragedy caused by those useless ‘heroes’ into a power they’d lacked.

Most pack alphas surely wouldn’t just roll over at the first hint of a pout from their only omega. Surely they had control of their pack. Bruce thought back on the duffle bag full of heads his Jay had done just the other night. Taking out eight of the ‘heroes’ informants. 

“As you did good work the other night and made me proud, here.” Bruce handed over a wedge of $100 bills. Not bothering to count it. Not when he had his parents fortune and all the money he raked in as both a Wayne and Owlman. The person she was meeting finally registered in his brain, just as she’d stuffed the cash into her purse. “Hang on! Who are you meeting?”

Jay heaved a great sigh as if he was asking the most stupid question in the universe. “Kyle, one of Power Ring’s people, we’ve been seeing each other for a month. God Daddy! Keep up!”

“What happened to the other person you were seeing?” He was sure he kept better track of who they were dating.

The happy-go-lucky visage of his baby girl disappeared as she pulled Crow around her. “It turned out she was trying to inform the Jokester about us, so I showed her The Roost and then played with her until I’d had my fill. I thought Timmy would have told you. He organised the disposal through the police for me.”

Bruce’s brain stuttered to a halt. The pretty brunette beta who’d been with Jay for three months had seemed harmless. He shouldn’t have been surprised she’d turned out to be working against them. So many people tried it. Hell, even Dickie had had problems with heroes seeing Richie Grayson as an easy in with the Owls. Underestimating his charming smile and easy going behaviour that hid the sadist underneath.

“We wouldn’t have found out if Jay hadn’t answered her phone. One of Jokester’s crew asked to speak to ‘Punchline’. Apparently that was her name.” Tim looked fondly at his older sister. “Jay did a good job. The heroes are still reeling and wondering if anything she gave them was accurate as she was found with the Owls mark and had all the hallmarks of someone killed by them.”

Jay blushes at the compliment. When she worked with her siblings they were a force to be reckoned with. There was a reason as to why each tier of the Syndicate was run by an Owl and not one of the other teams.

“Anyway, love you Daddy.” She kissed Bruce on the cheek and waved at her siblings. Returning to Bruce to give him a hug, getting her mouth in the perfect position to whisper in his ear. “You know you’re the only alpha for me, don’t you Daddy. I’ll be needing your help in a few days, I’m just keeping our teammates happy.” She pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek and span out of his hold.

There was a reason she got away with everything. Why she could do more than most omegas. She didn’t just have her pack alpha wrapped around her little finger, she had his balls in a vice. They’d never touched each other until a year ago. Her knife skills keeping him and the rest of the family away from her nest during her heats. Once she’d finally let him in it had felt like heaven and hell all wrapped up together.

Selina had raised his baby girl more than he had. Her skills as a successful female omega something he’d wanted to emulate. Never once expecting or anticipating her ending up with the sex appeal Selina always oozed. Even their suits were similar. All tight fitting black leather and Kevlar weave with a deep opening to display plunging cleavage. Whenever Crow hit the streets he worried about her working in six-inch heels but she’d only ever broken her ankle once and that had been caused by her roughhousing with some of Dick’s teammates.

It was nearing one AM when Jay finally came home. Her clothes sweaty from the sunny day and packed crowd. Bruce was sat waiting for her in the kitchen, appearing as if he’d not moved. He could see the marks on her neck and the bruises forming on her hips. Jealousy burning a hole in his gut as he noticed she’d not even bothered to button her shorts.

Jay swayed on her heels, a sigh of relief breaking the silence as she finally pulled them off. She’d perched herself on the back of the sofa, back arched as she reached down to undo the small clasps. The sight of Bruce waiting up was just in her peripheral vision. Smirking, the omega flicked her hair to the side and rose back up. Her body moving with a fluidity that’s could only be learnt from the Cat or from Dick.

“Did you wait up for me Daddy?” Her voice had dropped. A hoarseness giving away how sore she’d made her throat. It was a toss up between screaming along with the songs or letting Kyle deep throat her, for all Bruce knew it could be both.

His baby girl fell into his arms, burying her face in his neck. Her breath tickling the scent gland nearest her as she heaved in lungfuls of everything that reminded her of the man who ran the world. “I’ll always wait up for you Jay,” he tilted her head up so he could meet her eyes, “just as I’ll always come for you.” The _from now on_ went unsaid. He’d nearly lost her at fifteen in a vicious attack my some of the President’s men. The only way he’d been able to get revenge without bringing more suspicion to them had been to oust Luther and get Slade into office. The man had had a thing with Dick for years so it made sense to use someone they could blackmail; add in that his daughter was often seen with Jay made it all the easier.

The omega blushed at the earnestness in his words and the unnameable emotion in his eyes. If she hadn’t been aware of how her and her family were sociopaths she’d have called it love. Although that meant it was probably closer to obsession or possession. “I’m sorry Daddy, I couldn’t stop him marking me. You know what it’s like when we’re trying to keep people sweet while getting blackmail.”

Bruce pulled her into a filthy kiss. She might be wearing the Lantern’s marks, her mouth still tasting of his release. That didn’t mean he couldn’t try his hardest to cover them up. A growl broke free from his chest as he pulled her tighter against him, his hand slipping into her shorts and finding them already dripping. Pulling back he found them soaked with a white viscous fluid, the jealousy burned brighter consuming him whole. He picked her up as he forced his heart to calm.

“Don’t worry baby girl, Daddy has you. I’ll make you forget all about that little beta.” She moaned as she wrapped her muscular legs around his middle, hips pressing against the head of his cock and pitching the zipper against it. “We’ve got a few days until your heat. Trust Daddy to make you to forget all about him. You know only my cock can satisfy you Baby Girl.”


End file.
